


Toriel and Flowey

by I_May_Surprise_You



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_May_Surprise_You/pseuds/I_May_Surprise_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Toriel opened the door of her new home, she felt a slight unease once again. Ever since Frisk had freed the monsters, Toriel couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she was forgetting something... Or someONE important.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Hello there~ My name is May and this is my first work to be published! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toriel and Flowey

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing. As I'm sure ALL of you reading this are aware, this is Undertale. So it HAS SPOILERS. This story in particular has to do with the true pacifist run. And with that said and done, let's get right into it!

_A small sob arose in the dry air. But nobody came. “Please… I want to f-feel again.”_

Toriel opened the door and a flood of light embraced her. Ever since Frisk had saved the monster world, they had come to live on the surface. But something didn’t feel right within her. A feeling of leaving someone behind constantly pricked her conscience. _He’s dead,_ she thought. _I can’t bring him back. So why do I feel as though…_ Just then, Frisk came out and looked into their adopted mother’s eyes. They grabbed Toriel’s hand and began to walk.  


“Frisk, what is it?” Toriel asked, worried. Frisk was a quiet child. Toriel could never tell what they were thinking. But because of this, she was almost sure they listened not to outer words, but to the callings of the heart. They had caused Napstablook to become confident, caused Alphys to face her feelings head on, as well as caused two soldiers under Asgore to do the same. Something glimmered within this child that was unlike any other. So when they took her hand and guided her, she knew they sensed something.  


Not long after they had begun to walk, Toriel remembered this path. But, not wanting to jump to conclusions, she allowed Frisk to continue on. Sure enough, when they stopped, they were in front of a large opening into the mouth of the underground.  


“Frisk, why?” Toriel asked. But once again, she was not met with an answer. Frisk continued on into the remains of what once was the barrier keeping monsters trapped underground. When they stopped once again, they were in a very familiar place. It was where Toriel had first met Frisk. It seemed like ages ago that she had tried to stop them from continuing on into the underground. But the child’s determination kept Toriel from fulfilling this goal in the end. And that same determination had guided them all the way through the underground, leading to the freedom of all monsters. But once more, Toriel was met with the same question. _Why had the child brought her here?_ The silence in the cave was immense.  


But Toriel’s ears twitched. A faint sound reached them. It was a low mumble and… She gasped. Frisk let go of her mother’s hand and motioned her to go forward. She did so very slowly. The sounds slowly reached her ears louder. She knelt down in the bed of flowers she had found Frisk in, and… The first human. The noises came from here, she was sure of it.  


_Why… am I like this? Please, can someone… Tell me? I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to be left here. Please…_  


Each sentence came out in choked sobs. Toriel’s heart ached. “A-Asriel… My son?” she called out, not fully expecting the fragile voice to answer.  


_loOOOOK who’s here for you, CrYBaBY! Your very oWN MoTHER!_  


The voice that came next surprised Toriel. “W-who’s there?” she asked. “Leave my son alone!”  


_M – m o m . . ._  


“Y-yes, A-Asriel, I’m here!” Toriel felt her throat constrict with every word she said.  


_Y o u h a v e t o l e a v e t h i s p l a c e . . . P l e a s e ._  


“No! I won’t leave you this time! I can’t!” she pleaded.  


_I ‘ m n o l o n g e r a b l e t o f e e l , m o m . I c a n n o t b e_  
_c a l l e d y o u r s o n a n y l o n g e r . I ‘ v e h u r t t o o m a n y_  
_p e o p l e . I ‘ m s o r r y . . ._  


_yOU hear THAt? CrYBaBY misses his MoMMY! Well, I’ve got some news. hE WoN’T bE COmING bACK! Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!_  


The source of the voice finally turned around. It was a small, yellow flower. The same type of flower she’d cared for every day in her time in the Ruins. “My son…” Toriel managed. “I could never hate you. I could never… I miss you… Asriel.” She reached out her hand and stroked the petals on the flower.  


_i’M NoT ThAT WIMP! I-I!!!! I’m FLoWEY!_  


Toriel smiled softly at the flower. She got up and walked to where she kept her garden supplies. Once she had gotten what she needed, she walked back slowly.  


_WhAT ArE YOu – ?_  


She scooped him up from the ground and placed him in a small pot. “There,” she said. “Not so lonely anymore, huh?” The flower’s angry gaze softened, tears forming in his eyes.  


_I don’t need sympathy…_  


_W e d o n ‘ t d e s e r v e i t ._  


“I’m a mother. It’s only right for me to take care of my own.” Picking up the pot, she kissed the flower.  


_I . . . I . . . D o n ’ t d e s e r v e . . ._  


“Shh…” she whispered. “Let’s go home… Asriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I love constructive criticism so if you've got anything I missed, please feel free to tell me! Have a wonderful day!~<3
> 
> (Also I apologize for the difficulty reading Asriel's spaced-out words. No amount of html skills could fix it haha.)


End file.
